History will repeat itself
by Anime'sPrincess
Summary: One small ripple in History can truly shape the Future. Maybe the districts were given a small chance before and were not ready to take it or maybe the Capitol came up with something so deadly that they were too afraid. History is often filled with tragedy and horror but as they say, in some way or other, History will always repeat itself. The 34th Games. *Open*
1. A chance for hope

_Prologue for History will repeat itself (Part 1)_

* * *

**Athena Stallone, 30 years old, Peacekeeper, District 7 **

_Give them a little controlled hope for a short amount of time and watch their confidence grow.  
Then when they least expect it strip it all away and remind them who they are dealing with.  
_

It is a simple concept yet I question its true worth.  
The instructions from the Capitol are that we Peacekeepers are to appear more lenient for the time being. In each district the reign of the Peacekeepers has slackened. It is a small change but the effect was almost instantaneous. Let them think we are relenting, let them think they have a small amount of power and then hit back in a big way when it most matters.

They are small changes but to the simple minded district citizens it means we are weakening and that could be everything for them. Everything they've ever hoped for. The Peacekeepers are to be less prominent in the districts. We are letting small crimes slide by, handing out more lenient reprisals and even keeping up a civil rapport with our charges.  
I was not sure what these orders were all about, I first thought it ludicrous, dangerous even though I must follow instructions. To not comply would result in great personal trouble. Some of my colleagues let the power of their position get to their head though I know better. We are not the true power; we merely keep things running smoothly for those who truly matter. The job gives me security and a purpose but no more than that. I do not fool myself that what I do means I am something important. I know the score.

I know that they are planning something of great impact for these coming Games. They'd need to too after last year's failure. Celine Chandelle of District 1 is not someone who screams Victor material. She broke away from her trained counterparts in the early stages after a botched attempt to poison them as they slept. She later aligned with the small, clever girl from District 6 no less. The girl while weak and physically incompetent was skilled with the engineering and use of complicated traps and that paired with the cunning of her ally from 1 they soon eliminated a large portion of the competition and landed themselves in the final three.

There was something about Celine that stirred something in the Capitol. She made them uncomfortable for she was not playing the Games by the rules. By rights a girl of her background should have been a real pawn for the Capitol. She should have portrayed a sense of Patriotic pride like most tributes of a trained background. The Capitol really relies on such a message from their victors and this is why they overlook the illegal training of such tributes. To volunteer says that they agree with the concept of the Games and to have such a person as a victor is invaluable. But this girl did everything differently. She left her allies and claimed they were monsters before joining up with the most unlikely person. She protested greatly when the girl was killed by the sphinx muttation when they couldn't solve her riddle. The message there was supposed to be clear to the girl- _if you defy us you will only hurt the ones whom you care about. _It was a chance for Celine to redeem herself and show where her loyalties lay.  
The girl's determination seemed to be renewed by the death of her young ally. She gently closed the girl's eyes before slipping her own token- a gemstone ring, onto the young girl's finger- a message of inter-district unity.

The finale that year was lukewarm to say the least. Celine while idealistic and naive had trained for years and was proficient with spears while her competition took the form of a rogue 15 year old boy from the very District I stand in today. The battle was over in minutes though Celine did not rejoice and raise her weapon in the air as she should have. She gently extracted her spear from the boy's body, knelt beside him and whispered, "I'm sorry that they did this to us. But you are the lucky one." Let's just say her reception in the Capitol was less than warm.

So this is what it all comes back to. One stupid girl who didn't behave as she should have done. I won't deny that the feeling in the district has been quite restless since then, no. We've experienced some protest, minor rioting all mingled with a sense of defiance and of course hopefulness and what do the Capitol do? They tell us to let them play it out, get it out of their systems instead of squash it now before it is too late. If it were up to me we'd stamp this fire out immediately and show them that they are fighting a losing battle. I'd order that any trouble maker should be publicly executed and that would be that though our esteemed president seems to have other ideas. I'm not sure what she is doing though if you ask me it won't end well.  
I hear others saying that it is an ingenious approach to what is happening. They feel that if we let them think they are winning for a short amount of time then prove them wrong on a wide scale that it will be much more effective.

Perhaps there is something in that notion. Hope can be an effective tool if wielded properly, I just hope that whatever the president has planned to quash this uproar is good. For her sake and the sake of us all, it had better be good.

* * *

_**A/N**__  
__**All comments, praise or constructive are welcomed and appreciated.  
I have only been writing for a few months so I am quite rusty and will take any help given in the form of constructive advice. I am interested in writing and want to grow and learn so I am starting of with an syot that I had a sudden idea for.  
The form and list of available spots are on my profile. If you'd like to create a character then PM me and let me know which spot you are reserving or just send me the form once it is complete.  
Thank you all and enjoy this chapter, if you can.**_


	2. Making it count

_Prologue for History will repeat itself (part 2)  
_

* * *

**Maelina Carrow, 16 years old, District 6**

I look out to the empty square below. It won't be so empty next week I remind myself and the anger stirs within. Just how long do they expect District 6 or any district for that matter to sit idly by and let them do this? Mother may want us to remain quiet and preserve our pitiful lives but I'm not sure I can for much longer. In fact I feel obligated to make a move.

Besides, I feel they are beginning to crack. The change wasn't so obvious at first but in a subtle way it feels as though the reign of the Capitol is lessening. Things began to change a few months back. I noticed that the tesserae rations children were receiving seemed to be more plentiful and that the Peacekeepers in the streets were more placid, courteous even. Most people took it as a something to rejoice in but others, the more intelligent of our district took it as a chance, a sign to finally do something.

It started as just talk. I had rolled my eyes at the suggestion of organized protest and rioting. Yeah right, people always say such things and never act upon their words. I wrote them off as the rants of angry, suppressed people but the numbers of the complainers grew rapidly and plans began to form. I admit I was excited if not still totally frightened. I decided to just wait it out for the first time and see if it actually happened.

It took a while for the plan to come to action. I listened as those on my production line whispered ideas and times and places as the racket from machines protected them from the wrong person picking up any information. Although fewer Peacekeepers were patrolling the factories now they still had to be careful if the plan was to suceed.  
I've always loved listening to the gossip in the factory, people's thoughts and opinions could be uncensored there and that's why I chose to work even if my family's position meant I didn't have to. That and because I could not take the boredom and loneliness the long days offered to me.

Sure enough a small gang of rioters attacked one of the smaller Peacekeeper's stations at night, well after curfew when they were most subdued. It was only a small act, one to set things into motion and give them the message that we were fighting back. At the time I had thought this was pointless. Why not plan longer and be more prepared and then do something bigger that would actually have an impact?

Some people were injured during that riot yet only a minority were arrested and none executed which I thought strange. Others said it was a sign that they had them scared though I wasn't sure.

I never planned to join in. I wanted to do something to help or even show my own feelings, to do something of worth but I was scared and the pleading from my mother stopped me for a while. She was distraught to learn that my 14 year old brother had been a part of the rioting and begged me to set a good example. I really did plan to.

They say people do crazy things for love and I think that they may be right. It is because of love that I find myself planning to join in next time and do the unthinkable- disrupt the reaping. It took one conversation to convert me to a rebel in practice.

"Please, Maelina, you know I would not ask you if I weren't sure it was the right thing to do."

"I don't know, Gavin, its risky... what if I got hurt. What if _you _got hurt?"

Gavin's brown eyes stared into my own pleadingly. Those eyes once had such a comforting quality. They used to help me feel secure and safe but now they only hurt to look at. You can see all of the loss, suffering and grief behind those eyes.

"It's for Amara, Maelina. Don't you think she deserves justice?"

I do think that. But what about all of the other children to lose their lives in those Games? And all of their families, friends and neighbours who have watched them die? What about the people everywhere who live in fear and suffering at the cruel, iron hand of the Capitol? Shouldn't it be about more than wanting revenge? Acting recklessly would not bring Amara back.

"You are the Mayor's daughter, Maelina- it'll say a lot if we have you in our forces."

That struck home with me. I used to feel disgusted, embarrassed even at the fact that people viewed me as in league with the Capitol just because my Mother worked so closely with them. I thought that maybe I should use my position and put it to some use, make it worthwhile.

"It's the only way I will be able to move on from her death. It eats me alive everyday to remember and to know that I am sitting here doing nothing about it. I need to do this, Maelina and it will be a lot easier with you by my side. I know it's asking a lot but if you ever want to do one thing for me, this would be the time."

It took a few days but I agreed. How could I reject my boyfriend, the only person who I could depend on to be there for me every day? The only one who brought meaning to an otherwise dull and depressing life?

So, I am going to join the group of those who have lost someone to the Hunger Games and the others who have agreed to help. We're going to make a stand during the reaping this year. I think that those warped by grief and loss truly believe that this will make a difference and that maybe we can stop the reaping this year but I don't think so. I think it'll only bring more trouble to a district that has suffered enough. But I am doing it for the one I love; I am doing it because no matter what I think someone should step up and show that they disagree and that maybe in time others will catch on and then we can make a difference. Everything has to start somehow and I know it will be a long and brutal battle.

I understand why Gavin wants to do this, his sister Amara lost her life last year for the entire nation to watch. Amara was clever and independent, she could have made it but then she joined up with that girl and never had a chance. Others, Gavin included, seem to idolise Celine Chandelle and view her as some rebellious heroine but I can't help but resent her. If she had have kept quiet and stayed away from Amara then she could have made it home. That muttation did not touch the girl who was stirring up the trouble, no; it went for her innocent and helpless ally. The Capitol decided to kill Amara to get to Celine that much was clear.

I will say one positive thing about Celine though, she gave people hope and showed them that they don't have to conform and don't have to give in. I knew this without the help of such a girl but because of her my boyfriend needs my help and I know I must give it.

Maybe Celine has paved the way to something revolutionary but only time will tell. Maybe we can change our future but I have my doubts that we will go down in history. No, we will not be the ones to change Panem though someone has to lead the way; someone needs to start it, no matter the sacrifice.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**and so that is part two of the prologue! I decided to post it tonight as I had spare time to write :) I have an other part of the prologue planned from an other person and then one from the President I think though I may change my mind.**_

_**The reapings will begin when I have all tributes!**_

_**Oh and can I just ask that maybe one or two of you could submit a tribute with rebellious tendencies, one who may have stirred trouble or who are related to a person of high profile as it will fit in with the theme of the story and we all know the Capitol sometimes likes to rig the reapings!**_

_**Form and available spots are one my profile and thanks for the reviews :)**_

_**All comments are appreciated, I don't write just to get reviews but if you submit I'd love to see your comments as I am a new writer and I can use all of the encouragement and advice I can get and also if you review the chances your tribute will last longer increase. It is not the only thing I will take into consideration but if I know someone reads and is enjoying the story I'd likely keep their character longer for them to read about over someone who I don't know reads it.**_

_**That is all for now, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Wishful thinking

_Prologue for History will reapeat itself (Part 3)_

* * *

**Colton Reeves, 21 years old, District 10, mentor**

"Colton! Earth to Colton, hey, answer me!"

Huh? My sister's small, tanned hand waves in front of my face, effectively pulling me out of my stupor. Great, the only time I feel any sanity at all is when my mind wanders off into nothingness. Sleeping is useless as that's when the dreams start and that means more memories and more blurred, blood covered faces. Being alertly awake is even worse as that is when the doubt, the grief and self-loathing settles in not to mention the stress and the obligation that being a victor brings.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Sable." It's a programmed response. The go to words that I use to pacify people. Of course I am feeling anything but fine but it's easier than having to voice those feelings.

Sable rolls her hazel eyes and sighs.

"So self-centred aren't you," she laughs. "I didn't even ask if you were fine or not."

A small smile actually breaks on my lips; it's a rare occasion so I don't question it. My sister's spirit hasn't changed one bit in these past three years. She's the same as usual She is about the only thing that hasn't changed.

"Then what do you want, squirt?"

Sable frowns, drawing herself up to her full height she crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Don't call me that, I'm almost as tall as you."

That's a lie obviously seeing as I'm pushing 6 feet tall and she's barely over 5 but I say nothing. She's always been the feisty, strong-willed one while I'm passive and introverted.

"I was only asking if you've found out yet." She says and I catch the glance. Her eyes are filled with sympathy. Normally it would annoy me but I've resigned myself to the fact that anyone who looks at me these days either pity me or hate me.

"Yes." I tell her shortly and she doesn't push the subject any further. It's a double-edged answer. Yes I have found out and yes I am mentoring this year. It's the reason I've been tuned out more than usual lately. You'd think I'd be used to it by now as this will be my fourth year but it doesn't get any easier. I'll fight to bring home another child but it's a losing battle. More than likely I will fail as I have done each time but on the off chance that I succeed, I'll have to live with the knowledge that they'd probably be better off dead. I'll have to face more grieving parents who either half-heartedly thank me for doing my best or accuse me of not trying hard enough.

Sable steps closer to the chair by the fire I've been occupying for the past few hours. I hate this place. They think it's some prize giving us these grand homes to live in as if it'll make up for all we've gone through but it's a curse. It is a constant reminder of who we are not and the role we are expected to play. It's also a sure sign that everything is changed and our past has been taken away and we've been given a future that nobody should have to live. I'm nothing more than a victor, a pawn and a killer and I'm reminded of it everyday living here. Believe it or not but I'd take my old life back in an instance even the poverty and starvation.

"You really don't want to do it, huh?"

What kind of a question is that? Obviously I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Clearly I'd rather not oversee and be personally connected to some poor kid's death. But it's not like I have a choice. None of us do.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can do about it so what's the point in complaining."

Sable shifts from foot to foot and looks anywhere than at me. I know my sister and I know when she fidgets she is hiding something from me. I know it is selfish but I'd rather not know. Another person's problems being offloaded to me isn't going to ease my own but she's my sister and the only one who has gotten me through this.

"Is something bothering you?" I force myself to ask. Please say no.

Sable bites her lip, another sign that her mind is troubled.

"Sable, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about the reaping. I know you say there is nothing we can do but I just thought-"

I stand almost instantly, the chair knocking backwards from the force. She better not be saying what I think she is.

I grab Sable's wrist with such force that it scares me. I know I'd never hurt intentionally but if she's planning something stupid, I can't allow it. If I can't protect my sister then what is the point? What else do I have?

"You aren't going to volunteer are you; tell me you're not that stupid?" I practically seethe. Sable's eyes widen and she looks at me like I'm crazy. It may seem irrational and I may appear to be jumping to conclusions but the thought of my sister in the Games is the one think that plagues my mind above all else. Even more than the names and faces of those who lost their lives at my hands.

"Are you crazy?" She shrieks and prizes herself away from my grip. "I'm not that idiotic."

The pressure in my chest lessens. It still shocks me how much of a hold fear can have on a person. After all of these years I am still living in fear every day. I hate being this paranoid, feeling so useless but I can't stop myself.

"I am not going to volunteer so get that out of your head but I do have a plan and you cannot stop me." Her tone is laced with such determination and ferocity that for a moment I wouldn't dream of trying to interfere.

I stay silent, letting her words sink in. I have no idea what "plan" she could be talking about but I doubt any good could come of it.

"Every person in this district right now is sitting in their homes dreading the reaping in four day's time. You are tearing yourself apart internally because you don't want to have to go through mentoring anymore. Every child is wishing they didn't have to show up and wait for their name to be called and every adult is praying they did not have to go and watch another child being called to slaughter."

She pauses to take a breath. Her face is flushed from the passion and heat injected into her speech. Yes? Doesn't she think I know that? I have no idea what the point of her rant is.

"So?" I reply flippantly. She has no idea. She's just a child. The same age I was when my world shattered. She has no idea who she is dealing with or the effect her words could have if detected by the wrong ears.

"So," She begins, eyeing me intently. "Don't go."

What? She states it as though it is the simplest thing in the world. I almost laugh at her frivolity. Believe me, dear sister, if it were possible I wouldn't.

"We aren't. Me and the kids of reaping age who are brave enough. We aren't going to stand there and wait. We aren't going to willingly walk into death's arms anymore. And imagine how stupid they'd feel if a name were called and the person nowhere to be seen. The time is now, Colton, don't you see. That girl started something. She publically took a stand. The Capitol is growing weak and it won't take much to push them over the edge. We have to be brave too, we can show them that we don't agree and we won't take it."

I stay silent and let the strength of her words hit me. Doesn't she realize how deluded she is being? I know the Capitol and there is no way they are letting up. There is no way that a few kids missing the reapings and one unimportant mentor not showing up is going to do anything.  
She's young and naive and idealistic. She doesn't know what they are truly like. She didn't watch her best friend die right in front of her eyes and she hasn't been forced to sell her body to dozens of admirers. She's innocent, and I need her to stay this way. I need to know that someone in this world can be pure and innocent.

I look at the stubbornness behind those hazel eyes and the realization hits me. I can't protect her forever and I can't stop her from doing anything she puts her mind to. I can hardly breath, it's all too overwhelming and all I bring myself to say is, "Please, don't do this."

Her expression hardens and she turns on her heel so quickly and begins to leave before I can stop her.

"Fine, don't do anything of worth. Don't use your position for good. Just sit here and hate yourself and be weak as usual. You may be happy to sit idly by, but I won't"

And with that she is gone. My innocent little sister is gone in more than one way. I'll never get her back.

* * *

_**A/N  
Just a short chapter to give an insight to what is going on in some other districts.**_

_**The next chapter will incorporate a pov from Celine (D1 victor of the 33**__**rd**__** Games) and either the Head Gamemaker or President.  
I just need the reserved tributes sent in and a District 8 and 11 male and the reapings can start :)**_

_**Thanks for all reviews thus far, you guys have been very helpful and encouraging!  
Tell me what you thought of this chapter, if you can! Thanks.**_

**_Just to clear it up, Colton won his games aged 15 and in this story there are four other mentors for District 10 and they alternate the mentoring so this will be his fourth time._**

**_In this story, the districts that are most heavily involved right now in becoming rebellious and defiant are Districts 1, 3, 6, 7, 9 and 10._**

**_The story is not solely revolved around the districts and their growing hatred for the Capitol though I just wanted to give my take on an earlier rebellious movement and the Capitols reaction to it and that is what the first 3 chapters were about and as I say next chapter we will hear from Celine, a few people seemed to be interested in her._**


End file.
